


Naked Desire

by motherconfessor



Series: in the name of her royal highness [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Invisibility, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherconfessor/pseuds/motherconfessor
Summary: An invisibility spell allows Zelda to become the perfect plaything during an otherwise dull council meeting.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: in the name of her royal highness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110017
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Naked Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This initially was meant to be a part of a much larger D/s fic set with Lilith as the Empress of Hell and Zelda as her plaything, but outside of lots and lots of sex, there was no plot nor emotional/relationship growth, so I scrapped it.
> 
> But here's a sexy segment I liked.
> 
> Lilith is listed as Empress here, because _technically_ Empress sits above Queen in the hierarchy and Lilith deserves that as a way to remind any would-be Kings of Hell that she is its rightful, infernal ruler.

“No one will be able to see you, but me,” Lilith explained, turning her to face the floor-lengthen mirror. “However, you’ll need to remain quiet, unless you want someone to hear you.”

Zelda frowned. The mirror was void of her image, but she could see Lilith’s hands curled firmly around something. She was aware that they were holding her shoulders, and yet, it seemed odd to stare in a reflection and not see herself there.

Lilith leant forward, pressing a kiss to her throat, and then her shoulder, hands slipping down around her bare waist. She could feel it, but all she saw was Lilith’s hand outstretched before her as if she was pretending to hold a basket.

“Will anyone else be able to see through the illusion?” she asked. “My reputation, let alone yours, could––“

“No,” Lilith said, and then Zelda felt as one hand slipped down, stroking between her thighs. “And the only reputation you need to worry about is mine,” Lilith purred, low and threatening in her ear and Zelda nodded feeling a sigh escape her. “And would you look at that, you’re already so wet for me.”

Zelda felt heat pour over her face. She couldn’t deny that the premise of being so open, so close to being seen and yet entirely hidden didn’t arouse her. Fear and concern laced it, but as Lilith’s mouth pressed to her throat, she could feel the worries taken from her one-by-one.

“Such a _noble_ lady for her Empress,” Lilith said to her and Zelda nodded.

But Lilith’s hands slid away, and the woman stepped over to her chambers where she opened her chamber door. The servants spilled in, and Zelda felt her self press backwards, aware of her nudity as she watched as Lilith’s personal servants began to undress her from her day wear, moving her into a far more dignified dress. They fixed her hair, ensuring it was in place, touching up the make-up she wore.

And then, a messenger arrived, bowing low to inform the Empress of Hell that her Council was ready for her, should she choose to attend.

Lilith rose to her feet, and the servants scattered away from her, and there, Zelda knew her place. She stepped forward, moving to stand beside Lilith and watched as the Empress’ eyes moved to hers, a smile on her lips before she nodded her head.

She strode forward, and Zelda followed, feeling the anxiety burning through her. It felt wrong, it _should_ be wrong. She was the High Priestess, walking the halls of Pandemonium as bare as the day she was born?

Zelda had never been _ashamed_ of her nudity, but there was a difference to being bare when everyone else in the room was dressed.

And yet it thrilled her, knowing that no one but the Empress could see her.

Lilith’s hands flicked, and the guards continued to accompany them, but at a pace that meant Zelda didn’t need to worry about tripping across them. She followed down the halls, head held high and felt the warmth of the enchantment over her skin, warmed by the heat that radiated through the final circle of Hell.

When they arrived in the Council’s chambers, Lilith entered first. Each of the council members rose to their feet, eyes falling to the floor with their heads bowed, allowing Lilith to move with ease to the head of the table. She adjusted her skirts and sat down slowly, allowing the men to follow. Only then did her eyes flick to Zelda’s, giving an arched brow to signify that she should move to her seat.

Zelda swallowed, feeling her hands shake. None of the council noted her appearance, their attention turned to the Mistress of Coin as she began to advise where the taxes were at with collection, and the recommendations for wealth and prosperity to continue.

With the Kings of Hell eradicated, Lucifer cast out and powerless, and Lilith in her new reign of power, she’d elected a new council of her dividing, one whose loyalty she could assure whilst also knowing every single weakness should she need to exploit it.

Zelda took her seat on the Empress’ lap and then felt as Lilith adjusted her, turning her, so legs went over the chair’s arms, her head pressed to Lilith’s chest.

It made her feel like a household pet being adjusted, and in a sense, Zelda understood that was her place. She wasn’t indeed a friend to the Empress––after all, Lilith was nearly deific in status, how could she have _friends_.

Zelda was hers to play with.

Lilith’s hand was warm across her thigh, drawing patterns over her skin slowly. It was enough for Zelda to relax, her head turning to watch the council with interest.

Whilst she remained High Priestess in the mortal realm, here in Hell, she was a courtier at the best of times, and therefore was not permitted to witness council actions. To see them in person was something reserved for only those who were either a part of the council or the council members' servants.

So it was with a curious hunger than Zelda drank in the meeting, listening to where the economy sat, the wars that sat on the margins of their lands, and concerns the council brought.

Magic was paramount, and Lilith listened to the concerns, and as she did, Zelda wondered why she’d been brought here at all, outside of being treated as a familiar to stroke absentmindedly.

It seemed the answer became apparent when the conversation turned to the topic of the concerns with the hellish nobles (petty concerns regarding land disputes). Lilith’s expression shifted into boredom, and Zelda watched as she sat up straight, feigning interest as the topic continued.

Her fingers drew over Zelda, sliding between her legs and stroking over her vulva absentmindedly. It wasn’t purposeful, wasn’t intended to draw intimacy or arousal––though Zelda rose her hips, rocking against the fingers as she suppressed the growing moans in her throat.

Lilith’s expression shifted with annoyance, her eyes flicking down to look at Zelda as she pressed the hips to still before returning to watch the council.

“Tedious,” Lilith declared. “We should eradicate Agaers and split his lands evenly amongst the surrounding Dukes.”

“That would cause Zepar and Barbatos to then share a border, likely causing further disputes for you tomorrow,” the council member reminded.

Lilith’s eyes rolled, nails digging into Zelda’s skin before she eased. The conversation shifted, as other options were placed forward and even there, Zelda found herself struggling to pay attention. Although she’d familiarised herself with all of the demons, having memorised all of their names, their status and lands centuries ago, it was tedious to listen to.

Though Lilith’s fingers drew over her lazily, before sliding inside of her.

Zelda swallowed her surprise, turning her head to press against Lilith’s shoulder as the fingers began to stroke inside of her.

Her stroking had no rhythm. They were inside of her and then out again, tasing over her clit before lazily drawing patters over the labia. Before sliding inside of her again, where she would thrust deep––sometimes with two, three or four fingers––stretching her before they shifted out of her.

Zelda kept her mouth press against Lilith’s shoulder as she focused on breathing slowly.

She could hear the conversation change to other matters––and listened to the mention of _fates_ ––but as Lilith's fingers began to pick up in rhythm, it became difficult for her to focus.

Lilith’s hand stilled, curled inside of her and Zelda could feel the vibrations of her voice against her chest, but a haze remained over her mind. Lilith mentioned something about weapons and alliances, before she quieted again, fingers sliding out to drag back of her clit, playing with it absentmindedly before her hand dropped away to settle at her thigh.

Zelda had barely caught her breath when the fingers returned. Her hips rocked, mouth parting as she felt the orgasm building.

Lilith’s other hand drew patterns over her hips, up to her waist and then back.

Zelda squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on breathing in through her nose, and then out through her mouth.

“––Against Hades. We should send them to the ferrymen.”

“Charon only deals with witches, now. Mortals are to be sent to Styx.” It was an exciting conversation, and Zelda was curious to understand the politics of other death domains, but Lilith was stroking inside of her, and she was trying very, very hard not to whimper as her mouth parted and pressed against Lilith’s shoulder, trying to muffle herself.

The hand on her hip pressed against her thigh, nails digging in and Zelda shuddered, a small whimper as she bit down on the Empress’ shoulder. The fingers working inside of her picked up, and Zelda shivered, her breath coming out in soft pants––but the table continued to converse, their voices raised in an argument, seeming to not notice her.

There was something about Cereberus, and then Charon again and Zelda wanted to ask, but Lilith was stroking inside of her in such a way that Zelda could feel her magic humming in her bloodstream, singing out.

 _Lilith in Hell, save me––_ She felt her thoughts sing out as her body tensed.

And then Zelda was squeezing hard around Lilith’s fingers, her breath burning in her lungs as she couldn’t will herself to breathe. And then it stopped, and Lilith’s hand dropped wetly against her thigh.

“Enough!” Lilith said. “Fix this or I’ll have your heads on spikes!”

The council rose and murmured, leaving with a nod of their head, and Zelda sighed, a pleased hum rolling through her body.

Once the last of the council had left, Lilith chuckled. “You made a mess of my dress.”

“ _Terrible_ ,” Zelda advised, her chest rising and falling heavily as she shifted on Lilith’s lap. “But as fun as this was––“

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet,” Lilith advised. “I have other meetings to attend, and you agreed to be mine until the spell wore off.”

Zelda swallowed, turning to look at Lilith, “And how long does the spell last?”

“Eight hours. We’re only in hour one.” Lilith’s fingers drew across her jaw, tilting her head before she kissed her. Whatever argument Zelda had about paperwork and family drifted away as Lilith’s tongue pressed against her own, a hand coming up to squeeze at her breath.

She turned in the lap, adjusting herself until she straddled Lilith, setting her hands on her shoulders. “How long until your next meeting?” Zelda asked.

“Whenever I summon it,” Lilith advised. She set her hands on Zelda’s waist, then slid down, cupping over her ass to squeeze. And then, with her strength, she lifted Zelda onto the table before, eyes steady on hers. “Lie back for your Empress,” she told her.

Zelda obeyed, feeling the order hum through her. There were seven more hours, and Lilith was determined to have her entirely.

And if she was honest, she didn’t mind at all.

Praise Lilith.


End file.
